


so take off all your clothes

by noblealice



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblealice/pseuds/noblealice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Audrey are trapped in a greenhouse while a kidnapper is on the loose. Post S2, 3000+ words.</p>
<p>"Wait, is Officer Audrey Parker telling me to take off my clothes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	so take off all your clothes

They had both already pulled off their dripping wet boots and snow-covered winter jackets into a messy pile on the floor. The pile grew when they threw their hats, gloves and scarves to join the rest of their layers.

They had been locked in this greenhouse by some punk kid with a god-complex and nasty kidnapping habit. At first it was a welcome change from the below-freezing temperatures of Haven, but as time wore on and the sun rose higher in the sky, the small room started to heat up.

Audrey was even considering taking off her socks to see if it would make a difference. It was after she had yanked off her left sock when she saw that the back of Nathan’s neck was covered in sweat and there was a damp “V” growing between his shoulder blades.

“Nathan.”

Her partner spun too quickly to look at her and wobbled on the makeshift step-ladder they had come up with. She started toward him but he regained his balance almost immediately, arms flailing until they caught on the overhead sprinkler system he had been investigating. “You tryin’ to kill me?” He smirked down at her, all fear gone from his face.

She crossed her arms. The man would never be in trouble in the first place if he just listened to her. “I’m trying to save you, actually. You should take off your sweater.”

His brow wrinkled and he didn’t have to express his confusion aloud for Audrey to understand.

She sighed, sometimes wishing her partner weren’t so oblivious to things involving his body. “We’ve gone over this before. I know that you may not feel the humidity, but your body is working overtime to cool you off. You’re going to collapse from heat exhaustion or dehydration or something else. And I’m sure as hell not carrying you out of here.”

He rolled his eyes at her. “I don’t think it’ll get that bad. I mean, we’re surrounded by two feet of snow.”

“Why take the chance? You’ve got a t-shirt on underneath and who knows how long we’ll be stuck here.”

He takes a step down, grinning at her. “Wait, is Officer Audrey Parker telling me to take off my clothes?”

He is still too tall for her liking and she hates that he can probably see the effect he’s having on her from this vantage point. “Oh, just shut up and strip.”  
His feet return to solid ground and she can see the window behind him. The once friendly-looking field had lost all of its charm once the weather turned from delightful flurries to a howling blizzard. Instead of a calm blanket of snow, the whole world looked like it was the inside of a very violent snow globe.  
Yet as scary as the storm seemed, a part of her wished she were back out there. Locked in this tropical prison meant that she had to twiddle her thumbs while Hector was getting farther and farther away with Roz.

Seeming to sense the direction her thoughts had taken, Nathan spoke up to keep her from fuming.

“You know, fair is fair.”

“What?”

“That’s a mighty bulky flannel shirt you got on there and as someone once told me, partners look out for one another.”

She crosses her arms reflexively, her anger still simmering. “It’s not the same thing. I can tell when I’m overheating.”

“Now who’s being risky? In fact, I remember hearing that we have no idea how long we’ll be stuck here.” His smirk was not helping.

She wanted to curse and hit him in the ribs, but satisfied herself with merely sticking out her tongue at him. “Fine. But since you’re much more mature than Duke, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that there will be no laughing or teasing.”

“Scouts honour.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you weren’t a scout.”

“Well, then you’ll just have to trust me to be better than Duke. Which isn’t even that hard, you should set your standards higher.”

Audrey chuckled as she turned away from him to unbutton her shirt, when she turned back around after plopping the shirt down next to the rest of their clothes, feeling her cheeks heat up.

She knew the exact second that he noticed that her cheeks weren’t the only things that were pink.

“It’s laundry day.” She justified, her voice quiet. She didn’t even know if he heard her, when she finally dragged her eyes from her toes, Nathan was still staring at her chest. Audrey was wearing a hot pink bra that he could easily see through the thin fabric of her white tank top. The sheen from her sweat had helped the material stick to her skin and become just translucent enough for him to notice every curve.

He cleared his throat and with much effort raised his eyes to her face. He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck in a gesture that she knew was more reflex than relief.

“Uh, yeah.” He stammered out before he quickly looked down at his shoes as though embarrassed. It made her want to ask what he’d been thinking. 

He’d seen her naked before. Hell, he’d spent hours just memorizing the feel of her body against his. But there were boundaries to respect and a little girl to find. Distractions were the last thing they needed right now.

She definitely didn’t feel like Cop-Audrey right now but they had made a promise to each other and she knew that Girlfriend-Audrey had to take a step back.

The separation of their identities had started off as a way to keep their new relationship hidden but had turned into a necessary trick to ensure that their relationship would last. They would try to separate work from the trials of home life and leave the office behind them when they left the station. Some days worked better than others, with parts of their work bleeding into the night or aspects of their relationship popping up during the day. But they were both still professional enough that no-one had complained about their relationship.

Wishing for a blast of cold air from outside, Audrey turned to stare at the ceiling, not certain she could stare into his eyes a second longer without jumping him.

“So, while you were up there, what did it look like?”

Nathan seemed to understand and shifted away, hands deep in his pockets and gaze locked on the ceiling as if it held the secrets of life.“State of the art reinforced steel, newly installed too so there’s no chance of breaking a piece of the pipe off.”

“Well, at least it was an idea.”

“I just never much cared for Colonel Mustard.” In response to her blank look he continued, “Y’know, ‘with the pipe in the observatory’, any of this ringing a bell?” He had that look that made her feel like she was never going to fit into Haven, although all past instances had involved Maine traditions, not military references. She racked her brain for the connection, however vague it seemed to her.

Finally it clicked. “Really, Nathan? A _Clue_ reference?”

He rolled her eyes at her. “And people wonder how you made detective.”

“Excuse me, but it’s not my fault that most foster homes weren’t big on board games.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. Nathan stared at her with an apology in his eyes. His face was a mixture of pity and remorse.

She hated that look, so she kept talking to let him know this wasn’t the time to dwell on her past.

“So if you weren’t the Colonel, who were you? Wait, let me guess. The Professor? I think you’d look good in glasses.”

“Hell, if it meant getting the revolver, I’d be Miss Scarlet right now and not care.” His hand drifted to his hip and she figured that he really missed his service weapon right now.

Reaching up to place a comforting hand on his forearm, she waited until he met her eyes before speaking. “Hey, we’ll get out.”

“I know, it’s just—“ Nathan clenched his fist and she felt him tense from where her hand was resting. She had to do something before he began pacing out of pure frustration.

“And we’ll get Roz out too. I know you hate waiting. I hate it too.”

“It’s just that biding our time until he comes back to kill us is not my style.” He let out a huff of air and she was reminded of some of the more bull-headed agents back in Washington.

“Okay, so let’s go over what we know about him. This is his hideout, right? Lots of sunlight, oxygen rich atmosphere...he said it makes him feel strong.”

“What, like he recharges his solar batteries here or something?”

“Maybe. It couldn’t hurt to look for a corner that he’s using to store things, like a magpie hiding trinkets. He might have something with sentimental valuable here. The more we know, the better prepared we’ll be.”

“That’s genius.”

“Don't get too excited, assuming we find something--”

“--what do we do with it?”

She smiled as he finished her thought..

“I suppose we can always threaten to destroy it, try and use that as leverage against him?”

Nathan groaned in frustration, rolling his shoulders back to stretch out the cramped muscles. “Destroy it? How? We can’t even get out.” She barely registered his annoyance, distracted by the long line of his neck and the rugged cut of his jaw. A bead of sweat slid down his jaw and she wanted to reach out and follow its path with her tongue.

She must have been staring because he snapped in front of her face. “Earth to Parker.”

She blinked out of her thoughts and looked past him, determined not to blush. Focusing on a spot just past his ear she has an idea. “The sprinkler system.”

“I already told you, it’s welded too securely.”

“I know. But I don’t want to break it apart. I want to turn it on.”

She’s smiling now with all the enthusiasm of a new plan forming. “And I’m betting that an upstanding rule-book abiding cop such as yourself travels around with matches at all times, being prepared for every possibility….”

“You want to start a fire?”

She shrugs, her mischievous smile giving her away. “Just a small one.”

He narrowed his eyes are here, stuffing his hands in his pockets in a move she recognized meant he wasn’t happy. “What about all the plants?”

“The water will put out the fire before it spreads.”

“No, I mean, they’ll be waterlogged. Orchids can only take so much—“

She rolled her eyes and planted both hands firmly on his chest. “Nathan. We’ll apologize to Mrs. Wilson-Ross after this is all done and over. _When we’re still alive._ Which we won’t be if we don’t do this.”

“Okay.”

“You could be a little more enthusiastic. At least I’m not freezing the flowers - which I may add was my first plan! But you wouldn’t let me even _try_ to knock out the glass--”

“Its reinforced glass, it’s not going to smash just with a---“

“--and if you’re so worried, you can cover the special ones with our jackets.”

She hopped around, excited to get back to the search for Roz. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of this before! We don’t even have to radio Laverne, won’t the alarm alert the volunteer fire squad? Surely one of them will have an axe!” After a pointed look from Nathan she added, “or the key.”

Nathan dutifully flipped open the lighter he had on him and she had to smile at that. He probably had a swiss army knife and roll of duct tape stashed away as well.

“Let’s hope they also bring blankets. I’m not too pleased with the idea of escaping only to get hypothermia once we leave the greenhouse soaking wet.”

“C’mon,” she said as she pulled Nathan’s hand. “We’ll get under the tables and do our best to stay dry.”

With only a few seconds of flame, the sprinkles came to life, drenching them both. The air was already tropically hot and the water didn’t help lower the temperature. If anything, the steam seemed to thicken, enveloping them in their own little cocoon.

They were pressed flush against one another and she became instantly aware of just how thin her tank top material really was. She lay on top of him, her faces just inches away from his own and fought the urge to shift her hips against him, knowing that help could come at any moment.

Of course, it was practical for her to adjust her weight. His belt buckle was digging into her stomach after all. If it happened to make Nathan close his eyes and mutter a curse, that wasn’t because she was deliberately provoking him. Some people just had no will power.

She settled against him, determined not to be the one to break. She tried to concentrate on the sound of the water, but it reminded her of the first time he had stayed over at her place for breakfast. Every other time he’d sneak off as the sun was rising, a quick peck on her cheek all the goodbye she could expect.

When he finally stayed, using her shower and wearing a smug smile when he’d caught her peeking at his towel-clad body, it was wonderful. Her mind went back to that memory, his hair had been damp like it was now and she desperately wanted to run her fingers through it.

She needed to distract herself from these thoughts and tried to get a view of the door, but almost slipped off of him in the process. His arms held her close, saving her from hitting the floor. She wrapped her own arms around him in response, clinging tightly to him. She opened her mouth to thank him and was surprised when he kissed her.

She didn’t waste any time before kissing him back, using the opportunity to scrape her nails against the short hairs at the nape of his neck. His skin tasted salty and she hungered for more. The bottom shelf they were laying on was small, but he still managed to slip a leg between them and soon she was grinding down on his thigh, relieving some of the pressure that was building along with the steam.

She sighed as he breathed into her shoulder, leaving a wet smack of a kiss there before sweeping his eyelashes against her skin deliberately. She laughed at the sensation and he used the opportunity to kiss his way along her jaw, making his way back up to her lips.

His hands still held her steady and were soon under her shirt to stroke up and down her back. One hand squeezed her ass once, urgently, and she pressed down harder against him. The other hand busied itself with the clasp of her bra. He had never been particularly skilled in this area because despite feeling her skin, he still couldn`t feel the hooks and the fabric. He accidentally snapped the band against her skin in his attempt and she yelped at the contact.

He took advantage of her gasp, licking into her mouth. The pain faded away as she concentrated on kissing him. He was always so passionate when they made out, becoming almost single-minded in his attentions to her. It made her feel so wonderfully cherished and sexy, knowing that she could push someone to this type of frenzy. Her grip on his biceps tightened and she wiggled against him, trying to get as much of her skin touching his as possible. 

He shifted their positions slightly to get better access to her breasts and the friction was too good to ignore. She arched her back, allowing Nathan to kiss his way down to her chest while she started rubbing her body against his at a slow rhythm that had her going wild.

“Touch me, Nathan.”

He slowly joined his tongue to his fingers, teasing her nipples into hard points as she continued to search for release. Her shirt was bunched up to her elbows and he had shoved her bra down to access her bare skin. 

Her breath began to come out in shallow pants as her body moved up and down against him. With the steam it was getting harder to breath and soon both of their shirts joined their jackets and gloves on the floor. Her jeans were heavy from the water and difficult to remove, but finally, he unbuttoned her jeans just enough to get his hand down the front, cupping her.

His fingers felt like fire and she knew the water raining down around them couldn’t put it out. She wanted to buck against his hand and bit down on her lip to keep still. 

His long fingers curled into her and she began making small, high-pitched gasps along with his rhythm. 

“God, that feels so good.” She moaned when he slowed his fingers to suck on her neck. She rubbed against him, willing him to move his fingers again, desperate for the sensations he was denying her.

But it appeared that he had stopped for a reason. “Did you hear that?”

With both hands, she turned his face back until she could look him in the eyes. “Don’t you dare stop.”

“I’m serious, I think I heard something.”

Then Audrey heard it too, it was distant and quiet beneath the splash of the sprinklers, but it was there nonetheless.

She slumped against his chest, groaning. “I’m going to kill whoever it is.”

Nathan rolled them both to the floor, his hand cupping her head to keep it from banging against the concrete.

He quickly moved to collect their clothes while Audrey tried to collect herself, her head felt just as foggy as the greenhouse. 

Soon, her focus had returned so when Nathan wrapped her flannel around her in an attempt at modesty, she was able to shove her arms through the sleeves while he called out. “We're over here!”

“You guys okay?”

Slowly, Audrey could make out a figure emerging from the steam. 

“Just fine, Stan. Think we can turn these sprinklers off?”

“Any news on Roz?” She asked, suddenly anxious again.

Stan stared at them confused for a minute before smacking himself on the head. “Oh, of course you didn't hear! We found your radio's at the scene.”

“You mean you have her? She's safe?”

“Drinking some of Laverne's famous cocoa as we speak.”

They both broke out into giant grins and Nathan reached down to intertwine their fingers together. Audrey knew she wouldn't be able to go home until she had hugged Roz herself, but all the weight she didn't know she'd been carrying had been lifted.

“Wait here for an emergency blanket, I think I got one in my truck. You might have to share though.” 

Nathan shot Audrey a glance and smirked before following Stan. “I don't think that'll be a problem.”


End file.
